Present
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: Black always gave her the most thoughtful presents for her birthday, but nothing she thought of could possibly compare! So, she did the only thing she could. ChessShipping Oneshot!


**Helloo~ I have been wanting to make a fic with this pairing for a while OwO Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri did not give me Pokémon. Yet.**

She stared at the ceiling of her room, taking in her surroundings. From the window, light poured into the room, and the television was buzzing with noise. Her PC's light- that signaled that it was on- turned on and off, and her carpet wasn't folded up properly. With various books, clothes and pokéballs scattered across the floor, the girl's room couldn't be messier than it already was. In her mind, atleast.

The girl lied on the ground, pondering on her options. She couldn't give him a Pokémon; He already completed his Pokédex, and other than that, there wasn't anything else on her mind. If there was, none of them could compare to all the presents he gave her. They were such close friends, she should know his interests by then. But that's exactly what worried her, giving him something he wouldn't like, since she was always happy with her presents.

She held the Eevee Pokédoll he gave her last year closely to her chest, hugging it happily, remembering how she laughed and hugged the boy a little too tightly, eventually leading to him begging for her to let go. She giggled at the memory, which only lead her into more thinking. What would he possibly want for a present? She sighed frustratingly, and got up from her previous position and punched her pillow, hoping to make it calm her nerves a bit. Fortunately, it did, and she threw herself onto her bed, and continued staring at the ceiling.

It didn't last long, though- She heard her PC ringing, and she waited a few seconds to see if it would continue. It did, and she was annoyed at the noise. After reminding herself to change the alarms' ringtone later, she lazily got up from bed, dropping her pillow in the proccess, and sat down on her neatly placed cushion, which was next to the table with her PC. She pressed a certain button, and the noise stopped, much to her relief. She noticed that she had a new message from the same boy that brought her to that state of confusion- Black. For a second, she panicked, thinking he would be talking about his up-coming birthday, but the girl got over it and moved her mouse to make the message open. She read the words slowly.

Turns out, he wasn't talking about his birthday- a fact that calmed her slightly- but he was asking her to take a stroll with him, which surprised her. If it wasn't his birthday, she expected him to challenge her to a battle, like he always did. What would change his mind? She thought about it, but decided it wasn't anything serious. She thought she could clear her mind if she accepted, and he probably wanted to talk, like normal friends did, right? Right.

And so, she brushed her hair and tied it neatly into her usual ponytail, bangs of her hair framing each sides of her face, before placing her white and pink cap with a large pokéball on her head. She trudged out the door, earning a chuckle from her mother, and walked towards their meeting place.

Meanwhile, Black could be seen with his signature cap off, messing with his hair, before seeing White in the distance. He seemed nervous about something, she noticed, seeing sweat all over his face. What was he doing before she got there?

"Hey White!" He scratched the back of his head before placing his cap back on.

"Hi, Black! Are you okay?" She decided to ask him, noticing his smile looked a little fake in her eyes.

"I'm fine... Anyway, I wanted to talk to you." He didn't sound serious, but he didn't sound happy either. But White could still see the nervousness in his eyes. She didn't press him any further, though.

"Well... There's something I need to tell you-" She was curious, but noticed that they have been walking through tall grass for a while. He must have been using Repels. She turned her attention to him, making him look down at his shoes, taking deep breaths for some reason. "..It's that-" He was interrupted by a flock of Pidove's and Patrat's jumping at them, forcing the duo to send their Pokémon out and battle them.

The battle took a lot longer than expected, especially since the Pidove's kept pecking Black's head- which White proudly took a dozen pictures of. He sighed, catching her attention. She turned her head towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll... Tell you eventually. We better go home. It's getting dark." He pointed at the sky to make his point, and indeed, it was a dark shade of blue and the first few stars were starting to appear. She nodded, and heard him curse to himself silently under his breath. She was worried, but said nothing of it. He liked how she respected his privacy. Except of it was an emergency, he remembered her saying once.

"Okay," They both released their respective flying-types, and flew home together. Well, not exactly- White 'forced' Black to fly her home, a fact that he gladly accepted.

.

Morning rolled in faster than White expected. She groaned in bed, twisting and turning, trying to find a comfortable position, and she settled with her left side- which coincidentally happened to be at the same side as her window. The girl, free from her ponytail, got out from under her covers, just to have the experience of broad daylight to her eyes, and she clearly wasn't accostumated to the light yet. She shrieked, rubbing her eyes.

She groaned again, checking the time: _**10:30.**_ She overslept. Taking in her surroundings, the girl calmly walked through her messy room and opened her cabinet, inspecting her clothes options. Most of her clothes were the ones she always wore; and she had many spares that all looked the same. She grabbed her usual clothes, and _calmly_ dressed them approprietaly, like how she always did. She brushed her hair, and tied her ponytail up, as usual, and placed her cap on. She checked the time again: _**10:50.**_

She was about to eat breakfast, noticing how hungry she was, before something seemed to shine on her desk: A calendar. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the date; _**18th of September.**_ She shrugged it off again, thinking that it was just another usual day, when that same Eevee Plush she got last year by her best friend seemed to shine as well. She smiled at the memory, when something rushed through her mind. Her previous smile was replaced by a look of shock and horror, and a single name was in her mind: Black.

It was his birthday.

Dammit.

She cursed at herself in her mind, accompanied by a scream after remembering that she still had nothing to give. Thoughts rushed through her mind, and she desperately rested on the first one she could think of. Her cheeks got pink slightly, and she started talking to herself in her mind, so no one- her mother specifically- could hear her.

 _'No way, White! Y-you can't do that...'_ She thought, gulping and sweating slightly. Time was ticking, and she was worried he would think she forgot about him. He congratulated her bright and early on her birthday last year, he even waited for her to wake up by her doorstep! She couldn't dissapoint him...

The doorbell rang.

She rushed to her window to see who it was- hoping it wasn't the person she thought of- And, unfortunately for her, it was. Black was standing outside her door, conversing with her mother. She panicked to the extreme, saying things under her breath, and searched through her room for something she could give. A thought came: He had been in her room many times, he would recognize the object. The sound of footsteps walking up the stairs could be heard coming her way. _'I'm doomed.'_

"Hey White!" She jumped at the sound of his voice. He raised an eyebrow at her, but continued speaking. "Know what day it is today?" She gulped, wondering if he could hear her heart beating from nervousness from where he was standing.

"Uh...Um..I-I.. Yeah?" She said, more of a question than an answer.

"Good! So-" The pony-tailed girl closed her eyes, thinking that she knew exactly where this was going, until...

"Happy birthday!" A hand that was previously behind his back (which she hadn't noticed before) Was now infront of her, revealing a neatly wrapped present with a pink bow on it. The girls' eyes shot open.

"Wha...What?"

"Your present, silly! It's your birthday!" He leaned the present closer to her face to make his point, and she looked at him quizically.

"It's my birthday today?" At that moment, she remembered that both their birthdays were on the same day. She was so focused on getting him a present that she completely forgot that it was her own birthday. She slowly took the present from his hands, and he looked at her making a face that clearly said _'Open-it-now'_ with a smirk.

"But... I-it's also your birthday! I couldn't think of anything to give you.. I can't accept this!" He looked at her and chuckled.

"Just open it. Your presents are usually lame, anyway," She glared at his statement "I'm kidding." She smiled sweetly and slowly unwrapped the present. A gasp could be heard.

"The new Xtransceiver! How did you afford this?!" He smiled warmly at her reaction, happy that he picked the right present.

"I was planning this day since last year. And really; I'm the Unova Champion, I'm rich!" He joked, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly- Like how she did last year.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated the words many times, and he hugged her back and said a quick and simple "You're welcome." She watched as he took the Xtransceiver out of the small box and put it on her wrist. Her smile couldn't be wider than it already was.

"I have been wanting this for so long! You're the best friend ever!" The word 'friend' rung through his ears, and unknowingly to her, stung him a bit. He wondered to himself if he was ever going to confess to her, since he gave up after the 'incident' yesterday. She also thought about it a bit, and suddenly had the perfect idea for what she could give him, thinking about the same idea she had before- when she was desperate. She scratched that thought out of her head.

"Hey, Black?" She heard him say 'Hm?' as he turned towards her, since he was inspecting her messy room before. She quickly kissed him dead on the lips, not noticing how his face turned red almost immediately, and grabbed his hand- leading him down the stairs and out the door.

"Let's go to dinner! I'll pay this time, as a present to you!" She said while dragging him towards a fancy restaurant, and gulped remembering how much he ate last time they went to dinner together. She didn't face him, in attempt to hide the blush taking over her face.

She knew it wouldn't compare to the presents he gave her, but that didn't matter to them. Spending time with eachother was a gift in it's own, and she was happy he felt the same. They were both inseperable friends, they knew, and the two were happy with that.

And in that moment, a flashback of the kiss was the only thing that went through both their minds, and Black touched his cheek while White touched her lips. _'Best birthday ever.'_ They both unknowingly thought in unison, smiling warmly at the memory of their first kiss.

 **This is the longest fic I've written so far. And, honestly, I think I'm slowly but surely getting a liiittle better at writing... What do you guys think? Anyway, please R &R! They're very appreciated!**


End file.
